April fools!
by Kiwi ingenuity
Summary: Response to Trapped in the closet challenge. Odie's sick of a two certain people playing stupid pranks on him all year round, now he wants to get back at them, with the best prank ever! Pairing inside


**This is my entry for the 'Trapped in a closet' writing contest. **

**Attention: If I get anything wrong, It's not my fault, I'm writing it for the ideas, NOT correct storylines.**

**DC/ I haven't even seen the whole 2****nd**** series! How could I have made CotT?**

**The song for this one is...**

**Ellie Goulding, Starry eyed (the catchy-est song EVER!!)**

**(And if it says :P that was one of the things from the list of stuff I had to have)**

Odie awoke and glanced at his electronic desktop calendar, and the date he saw made him shudder. April the 1st. He quickly got up, got dressed, and raced down to the kitchen. As he walked in he saw Neil sitting at the table looking at himself in the mirror.

"Neil, do you know what day it is today?"

"Um, Tuesday?"

"No, April Fools day!" Odie nagged.

"Oh, OH CRAP! Archie and Atlanta might mess up my hair!" He cried franticly.

"That's why we're going to play a prank on them,"

"Ok, but what sort of prank?" Neil asked.

"Hm, I've got it! Neil, I need you to get the following things," Odie began. Neil quickly scrambled around until he found a pen and paper.

"Ok, I need Archie and Atlanta's pendants, two bottles of beer, two cans of lemonade, and a whole lot of mini video cameras,"

"Ooh, there's some lemonade in the fridge." Neil quickly opened the fridge and passed the two cans to Odie.

"Neil, drink it!" Odie replied.

"Huh?"

"Urg, just drink the lemonade." Neil and Odie sculled the lemonade, and Odie grabbed the cans. Neil then snuck up to Archie and Atlanta's rooms.

Neil soon came into Odie's room with the pendants.

"Good," Odie grabbed them and began pull them apart.

"What are you doing?!" Neil demanded.

"I'm just 'fixing' them. Now, go get the video cameras, and beer,"

After school (in Olympus High)

"Arch, have you noticed something weird about Odie and Neil today?" Atlanta asked as they began to approach the Janitors closet.

"Eh, it's probably because we haven't pranked them yet, they're just worried," Archie answered calmly.

"I guess," Atlanta reached into her pocket and pulled out her pendant. She placed it into the key hole and walked through the door, as she continued to talk to Archie. She closed the door behind her and there was a click as it locked.

"Um, Atlanta, this is still the Janitors closet," Archie answered.

"What? Oh shit! The door just locked! We're trapped!" **(He, he, he…)**

"And the others won't come until tomorrow morning! We're stuck here all night!" Archie added.

"What if we run out of oxygen?" Atlanta asked franticly.

"Um, that can't happen, there is a crack in the door." He answered un-emotionally.

"Oh, but we're still trapped, we may as well get comfy," Atlanta quickly moved to the back of the room, and sat down, leaning her back against the wall. Archie went and sat down beside her.

"At least we have something to drink!" Archie said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Huh?" Archie pointed to two cans of lemonade in the corner of the room.

"Oh, you sure it's safe?" Atlanta asked.

"Positive!" Archie grabbed them and brought them back, and gave one to his red-headed friend. Atlanta stared at it for a while, wondering if it was safe. Next to her Archie popped open the can and took a sip.

"Wow! That's good lemonade! I've never tasted anything like it!" Atlanta glared at him, and finally gave in. She popped the can open and took a small sip.

'Wow! You're right! That's damn good!"

"Is it just me or do I feel really dizzy?" Archie asked lazily.

"Nah, I feel dizzy too! Must be the lemonaaade…" Atlanta replied.

"Is it just me or do you look really hot," Archie slurred.

"You too," Atlanta and Archie stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like years, when Archie decided to make the first move. He closed his eyes and leaned in towards Atlanta; she took the hint and began to close the gap. Their lips met, and a huge rush of emotion pulsed through their bodies. Atlanta wrapped her slim arms around Archie's neck, and she felt two arms wrap around her waist, and she began to press harder, making the kiss more passionate be the second. She felt herself being pushed slowly towards the ground, and she could feel Archie's fuzzy pulpley-blue jersey against her. She was so entrance in the moment, that she didn't notice the thick liquid that her hair was drenched in. Archie's hand soon moved into her hair, and was soon covered in that same thick liquid, turning his hand yellow. He opened his eyes, (without removing his lips,) and noticed Atlanta's hair had turned orange, and next to her head was a tipped over orange paint can. **(:P)**. Archie just shrugged it off, and began to press harder on Atlanta's lips. Slowly there came foot steps from the distance, and the door began to click open, but Archie and Atlanta were too 'distracted' to notice. In the doorway stood the muscular figure of Herry, whose mouth wad dropped almost to the ground. He quickly cried out, and Atlanta and Archie jerked apart, finally realising they weren't alone.

"Dear Lord, think about the children! Will somebody just please think about the children?!?" **(:P)** Herry yelled, and quickly raced out the door, shutting it hard behind him.

"Wait!" They both cried, but he was too far away to hear.

"Dammit! Now we're stuck here all night!" Atlanta yelled. "Wait! We could try our PMRs!" Atlanta quickly pulled out her PMR, and dialled Theresa's number.

A message soon came on the screen reading 'No signal available'.

"Oh shit, No reception!" She cried. "Well, we may as well get some rest, I mean no ones gonna come now!" She went and sat down by the wall, and Archie followed.

"Well, not unless Herry tells someone," Archie added.

"I'd rather be stuck here all night then get a lecture from Jay, or have Theresa nagging me to tell her what happened," Atlanta answered.

"True," Atlanta yawned in response, and rested her head on her purple-headed friend's head.** (Awe…)**. She closed her eyes, and Archie could feel her breath fall to a more regular pace. Archie draped his arm over her shoulder, and soon fell fast asleep.

* * *

The following morning, Archie woke up to hear the door Janitor's closet door open, and a pair of voices speaking.

"And that's how synthesis works," Archie soon realised it was Odie and Neil, he could also feel his head pounding, like the worst head ache of the century. He heard Atlanta begin to wake up

"Ah, I get it now… !" Neil cried with his shrill voice. Archie and Atlanta glared at each other, and then jerked apart, embarrassed.

"April fools!" Odie yelled. Archie and Atlanta's eyes both narrowed at the same time, and they glared at Odie.

"You mean YOU did this?" Atlanta said dryly.

"Uh oh, quick! Run Neil run!" The two guys quickly ran off, and Atlanta and Archie raced after them.

"You're going to pay for that Odie!" That was oon followed by a shrill girly cry.

"Ahh! Not the hair! Not the hair!"


End file.
